A voltage doubling and voltage inverting circuit which is capable of providing positive and negative output voltages which exceed the circuit's power supply voltage by a factor of two is commonly required. An example of of a known charge pump circuit which performs this function is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,636,930 and 4,679,134, both entitled "Integrated Dual Charge Pump Power Supply and RS-232 Transmitter/Receiver". Typical requirements of charge pump circuits include a requirement to avoid latch-up and assure correct start-up. Previous charge pumps have obtained voltages exceeding a power supply voltage by using a transfer capacitor which transfers charge onto a reservoir capacitor previously charged by the power supply. Such circuits typically have a large negative supply source resistance due to the addition of the positive supply source resistance with the resistance of the circuitry for the negative supply. The addition of the resistance of the positive and negative supply circuit portions results in power consumption which may be critical for low power supply voltages.